


Gleaming Like Steel

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:A quick slightly kinky Supercorp prompt? Angry sex with light choking. Kara's strong hand on Lena's beautiful neck. Maybe caused by red Kryptonite? *blushes* (#^_^#)





	

Kara lay propped up on one elbow, looking at Lena with a little hesitation.  “Are… Are you sure about this, Lena?”

Lena smiled at her.  “Of course.  Like I said before, I trust you to know your own strength.  You don’t have to treat me like porcelain… At least, not all the time.”

Kara gave her a shy smile.  “Okay.  This is a new thing for me, but I’ll try.”

Lena reached up and tucked an errant blond lock behind Kara’s ear.  “Reach down deep and give me your best Red K impression.”

She affected the most serious face she could, flipped herself over to straddle Lena’s hips and intoned, “You’re mine now, Lena Luthor!”

Lena cracked up laughing, and so did Kara. After they calmed down,  Lena looked into her eyes.  “Listen.  Reach deeper.  Red K has gotten the better of you,” she said quietly.  “You’re angry.  My mother tried to kill you and every other alien in National City.  My brother tried to kill your cousin.  You’re overwhelmed by your rage.”

Kara’s breathing thickened.  She leaned down slowly, and took Lena’s wrists, softly at first, and pinned them to the bed.

“Good.  Still too gently, but good.”  Their eyes locked now.  The game had begun.  Kara’s heart pounded.  She could do this.  This was what Lena wanted.  “Someone has to pay for those things, Kara.  And here I am.”

Kara leaned down and kissed her, more roughly than she was accustomed to doing.  Lena moaned a little.

“Yes, that’s right.  You’re angry, Kara, and you have me, completely vulnerable.  You can do whatever you want with me,” she went on, her voice still soft.  “I might try to escape…”  She pushed her wrists against Kara’s grip, so Kara tightened her grip and held her down.  Lena’s eyes lit up.  “Good… You don’t like it when I try to escape, do you.”

“No,” Kara breathed.  She was terrified of hurting Lena, but that was what Lena wanted.  Just not too much.  She danced the dance along the edge of her limits, but the closer she came to the edge, the more Lena gleamed like polished steel.  It was intoxicating.  She pushed a knee in between Lena’s thighs.  

“Are you going to take what you want from me?” Lena was demanding, her voice warm and slick and sounding like sex.

“Yes,” Kara answered, her tone becoming fierce.

“Punish me for the sins of my family?”

“Yes,” Kara answered, and her heart was pounding in her ears.  She could hear Lena’s heartbeat picking up too.  She shifted Lena’s hands so that she could hold them both down with one hand, and reached down between her thighs, pushed into her roughly with two fingers.  The moan that broke from Lena’s lips was exquisite, a cocktail of pleasure and pain that sent shivers up Kara’s nerves.  “You’re mine,” she whispered, finding that place in herself, that ferocity that Lena wanted.  She cracked the door for it, just a little bit, and thrust deep into her.  

“Yes!” Lena cried, and her voice broke.  

“I’m going to use you,”  she hissed in Lena’s ear, pushing deeper into her.

“Yes!”

She curled her fingers and began to fuck her hard and fast.  “I’m going to wreck you,”  she continued, quiet and fearsome.  

“Yes!”  Lena was soaking wet and hot and quivering in a way Kara hadn’t felt before.  It was clear that this was hitting someplace deep for her.

Kara shifted down and laid a bite on the flawless skin of her shoulder.  Lena cried out, and Kara pulled back to inspect the mark.  Good.  Not too deep.  Just enough.  She laid another bite beside it, and she felt Lena tighten around her fingers.  “I’m going to make you hurt,” she whispered.  She kept biting, harder and harder by the tiniest of increments, and felt Lena’s body jerking and trembling underneath her, and those sounds, Rao, those sounds.  

“Yes,” Lena was moaning, “punish me, Supergirl… Oh, God…”

Kara released Lena’s hands then, and her hand went to Lena’s throat.  “Is that what you want?”

Lena’s face was flushed, her pupils dilated.  Her lips parted, her chin trembling, she whispered, “Yes… please….”

Kara held still, slowly increasing the pressure around Lena’s long, beautiful neck with her strong hand.  She released it for a moment, and Lena gasped for air, looking at her with wide eyes.  “Again,” she breathed.

Kara tightened her grip again, listened to the desperate little sounds Lena made, and then began  to fuck her again, rough and full of ardor.  She would never have imagined this, but Lena was luminous, transcendent, beautiful.  This was what she wanted.

She released her grip.  Lena gasped.  “Again.”

She tightened her grip one last time, and thrust inside her until she felt her tumble over the edge and come harder than Kara had ever felt her do before.  She released her grip around Lena’s throat as she convulsed and shuddered with pleasure, gasping and moaning, “Kara, Kara, oh God, Kara…”

Kara slowly withdrew.  She saw the red mark she’d left on Lena’s throat and tears welled up in her eyes.  “Oh, Lena,” she exclaimed, and began to kiss her tenderly everywhere she’d marked her; her throat, her shoulders, her chest.  She shifted off of her and laid down beside her again, stroking gently between her legs.  “Did I hurt you?”

Lena smiled, and Kara saw that her eyes glistened with tears too.  “Yes,” she sighed happily, “but in just the right way.”

They lay together quietly while Kara put some cream on the marks she’d left, and then kissed her softly, tenderly, all over her skin.  She ran a bath, warm, but not too hot, and carried Lena to the bathroom, and gently placed her in the water.  They curled up together after that and watched a few episodes of “Friends” on Netflix while Kara made them hot chocolate and popcorn.  As they sat nestled together on the couch, Lena said quietly, “We can do that again, right?”

Kara smiled tiredly.  “We can.”

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, and kissed the side of Kara’s neck.


End file.
